


Impulses

by Lovefushsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss them TAB references, Dialogue Heavy, Kissing, M/M, Military Uniforms, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rimming, Sherlock Has a Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides it's time to mention his feelings to John. He's got a little request first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this most amazing [art](http://sweetlittlekitty.tumblr.com/post/89793893243/sherlock-getting-a-kick-out-of-john-pulling-rank).

“John, do you still have your uniform?” Sherlock asked, not looking up from his reading.

“Uniform?” John repeated. “Dress or combat?”

“Combat,” Sherlock said, a slight quiver to his voice that John couldn’t place.

“Yes, of course, well I have both actually.”

Sherlock looked at him then. “Could you put it on, meet me back here?”

“What’s this about? A case?” John asked. He was willing to get his gear on if he had to but he needed some clue first.

“Um, sort of,” Sherlock said vaguely. “How long will it take you?”

“Ten minutes?” John said, all confusion, but always prepared on some level for his friend’s quirkiness.

“Ok, ten minutes, then I’ll wait,” Sherlock told him throwing down his newspaper, jumping up from his chair and pacing back and forth while John huffed out a sigh and went to find his uniform.

When he got back to the living room Sherlock was sitting again but he stood as John walked in. “Ok, I’m ready, where are we going?” Sherlock gulped audibly and John raised an eyebrow, his chin lowering questioningly. “Um, Sherlock? Are you ok?”

He didn’t answer, just kept staring and John looked down at himself, brushing at the fabric of his uniform. And then Sherlock seemed to find his voice.

“I have... an impulse,” he began softly. “A compelling impulse. And it involves you, wearing that.”

“A compelling imp-”

“John please, don’t interrupt, let me get through this.” He held his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as John looked on more confused than ever.

“So, this isn’t case related?” John asked when Sherlock paused a moment too long.

“No, it’s a personal thing.”

“Personal?” John actually took a step backwards, but Sherlock suddenly looked more vulnerable than ever and he put up a hand and John stopped.

“I was talking with a... friend, a close friend.”

They both frowned at that and John’s lips pursed before he forced a brief smile. ”But, you’ve been here with me. Who else have you spoken with?” He sounded ridiculously jealous again, he knew, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“It... doesn’t matter right now,” Sherlock said shaking his head. “But I realised I needed to... act on things, rather than push them down.”

John couldn’t get a hold of this conversation at all. But for some reason Sherlock was looking him up and down and seeming to pay close attention to the collar of John’s jacket, then to his feet.

“You wore your boots,” Sherlock whispered.

“Of course, I thought we were leaving the house.”

Sherlock met his eyes but then he turned, began to pace again. “Well, one of us might be... But I hope not.”

“Sherlock, will you please just tell me what’s going on?” John finally demanded. 

Sherlock looked back briefly at him but quickly scrunched his eyes closed and looked away. He seemed even more twitchy than normal. John scowled but listened as his friend continued mid-sentence. “And it made me think, about what I’m feeling. What I feel... for you John.”

“Oh...”

“And I promised myself that I would talk to you, no matter how difficult it was.”

It was John’s turn to stare, speechless as they stood in the living room together. After a while he remembered what he was wearing. “Wait, what’s with the uniform?” he asked carefully.

“I’ve always wondered how I’d feel if I saw you wearing this.”

John swallowed hard, not able to drag his eyes away from his friend’s. “So this is an army thing, you like men in uniform?” John asked slowly.

“No,” Sherlock shook his head in apparent frustration. “Not _men_ John, you. Just you. Wearing this. It’s been... on my mind.”

He had gravitated a little closer and John was growing warmer by the moment, just trying to get a grip on what Sherlock was telling him.

“I’ve been thinking about when you use your experience when we’re on a case.”

“Experience. You mean, you like my authoritative side?”

“Yes,” Sherlock sighed out as if John had finally got it.

“You want me to pull rank on you?” John asked, disbelieving but suddenly seeing something happening that he had never fully allowed himself to wish for before. But he was seeing a glimmer of hope as Sherlock nodded fervently. “Oh, right, well, just give me a minute, ok?” John said and walked to the kitchen, leaning his back against the wall behind the door so he was out of view. _Oh God, oh my God,_ what the hell was happening? Was he dreaming? He gave himself a tap on the cheek just to check but no, he appeared to be awake. In which case, Sherlock really had just asked him to pull rank because he liked John in uniform. He was... he was turned on by it? By _John_? John poked his head around the doorway and called out, “Are you actually serious? You’re not filming this and everyone I know is about to burst out from behind the sofa?”

Sherlock looked at the sofa and then back to John. “John, will you come back out here?”

John stepped into the doorway, facing his friend. “Sherlock, come on, seriously, you can’t just pull this on me and expect me to be on board instantly.”

“Is that right?” Sherlock said quietly.

“Yes!” he cried, hands on hips. “I’m not your puppet for God’s sake.”

“That’s it, John, what else?” Sherlock purred and John scowled even as he felt his stomach tighten and his heart pound.

“What else?” he asked, standing with difficulty at the boundary to the kitchen - safe ground in case he needed to bolt. “What about your complete lack of interest until now? Your flirting with anything that moves aside from me?” He was getting wound up just seeing the enjoyment on Sherlock’s face.

“So, you should fix that John, what are you going to do about it?”

“You’re getting me angry on purpose,” John stated, taking a step towards him.

“Yes, of course, how else can I get you to pull rank?”

“Hmmm,” John said, considering his options. “What are you thinking, Sherlock?”

 “Oh, I really couldn’t say...”

“Try me,” John told him more forcefully.

Sherlock blinked. “I want you to have me, however you want.”

“You’re asking me to-” he looked away, feeling his cheeks flaming and he ran his hands over his face. “ _Are_ you saying you want us to have sex?” he asked to clarify.

Sherlock nodded firmly and a small smile crept onto his lips. “Yes, John.”

“Right, ok.” He was taken aback but on the same page definitely. He suddenly wondered if maybe The Woman had done more with Sherlock than he had ever let on. He pushed aside the rising fires of jealousy and went on, “Ok, but why now Sherlock? You’ve never even touched me before.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift to Sherlock's POV as things get heated.

Sherlock watched John as he crept closer, not even realising he was moving maybe. But he was, he was slowly getting closer and Sherlock didn’t want to spook him.

It was hardly true _You’ve never even touched me_ but maybe John actually believed it? Every single time they had touched spun around Sherlock’s head in an instant. Even in his own head though, John didn’t touch him when Sherlock most wanted it - in the dark, _that_ night. But Sherlock didn’t want either of them holding back now... not if he could help it. John was very close now, close enough to touch, to breathe him in, and feel his warmth.

“Well, we could change that, right now. I would like to change that,” he said carefully and slowly so that John heard every word.

John’s expression went comically from confusion to interest within a moment and he took another step forward, looking up at Sherlock with those honest, beautiful eyes. “Yes,” he said. “Yes we should. So, how about you tell me when you got this infatuation with my uniform?”

Sherlock smiled. “Order me, John.”

“Sherlock,” John said after a swift intake of breath and Sherlock watched his face carefully as he composed himself, pulling himself to his full height. “That’s an order, soldier.”

Sherlock took a deep calming breath himself as he let that wash over him. “Since I saw a photograph of you wearing it,” he said finally. “And since the first time you pulled rank beside me.”

“Unbelievable,” John murmured.  

“And it made me think, Sir,” Sherlock added pointedly. “About what we could do together.”

John shuddered and his cheeks were tinged with pink as he gazed at Sherlock unflinchingly. “Have you been online again?” he asked, keeping a straight face but his voice shook a little.

Sherlock nodded. “But I’ve also got a very vivid imagination, Joh-” John’s eyebrow rose and Sherlock amended quickly, “Sir.”

“Oh God,” John whispered. “What are you doing to me?”

John was shifting restlessly, holding himself back. Sherlock hoped his friend was imagining slamming him into the wall and kissing him.

He reached out and took John’s hand, more confidently than he felt, stroking the roughened skin on his palm and wanting it now on his body, desperate for it. John was staring at him but when Sherlock looked back into his eyes John reached up and pulled their faces close, a brief glare telling Sherlock he was going to kill him if this was a joke. And then they were kissing, Sherlock’s head rushing with the first touch of their lips. His fingers curled into John’s waistband and tugged him close, using everything he had to make the kiss memorable for John. He needed this to be more than a onetime thing.

John’s arms wrapped around his neck and Sherlock had never felt anything as wonderful. He had needed to be alone, but he didn’t have to be anymore. Not if John would allow this to happen.

He popped John’s button with two shaking fingers but didn’t quite dare to do more, instead risking running those fingers up John’s stomach and flattening his palm over his racing heart. Sherlock could feel his own pulse throb in his neck and he took a deep quivering breath as he drew back from the kiss. He met John’s eyes and took a small step back, enough to be able to reach up and cautiously undo his tie and pull it off before starting on his shirt. He’d got half way down his chest when John pulled off his camouflage jacket and tugged the t-shirt underneath up and over his head. Sherlock sighed contentedly at the sight of his friend in such a beautiful state, he rushed the last few buttons and shrugged quickly out of his shirt and jacket as John watched him.

“Come here,” John said and Sherlock found himself on the verge of something he hadn’t felt with another person. He stepped into John’s embrace and tilted his head to meet those soft lips again, astounded that they had never done this before, that they had lived together for so long and never managed this.

He pulled at John until his own legs touched the sofa and then wrapped his arms around John’s naked waist and tugged harder until they were in a heap on the cushions, John’s hips perfectly in line with his own as they continued to kiss. He was happy to do this all day, it was all so wonderful it didn’t actually matter if there was anything more. But then John shifted his hips and there was the unmistakable press of hard flesh through soft fabric. Sherlock gasped and John drew back.

“Ok?” John asked carefully and Sherlock nodded eagerly. _Yes, yes, yes._

John raised his hips and Sherlock moved fluidly out of his suit trousers and underwear, shoving them down, but he stopped John as he tried to push his combats down. “Just like that, please?” Sherlock asked, making it up as he went along as each new feeling grabbed him.

John nodded and wriggled a little, further enflaming Sherlock, easing out of his trousers enough that naked skin was touching naked skin and Sherlock sighed again and raised his arm up over his head, grabbing the side of the sofa, something solid.

John kissed his neck, his shoulder, licking a little over Sherlock’s collarbone and grazing soft skin with his teeth. Sherlock tried to keep his breathing steady, unsure if this was going to work unless he calmed. But each touch of John’s fingers or lips to his body had Sherlock reeling again, jolts of pleasure racing through his system, more real and more addictive than anything Sherlock had put in his veins.

He cried out John’s name when he inched lower, grabbing each of Sherlock’s thighs and raising them up. Sherlock resettled himself, ankles crossed around John’s back, and John settled his mouth onto Sherlock’s cock as if he did this every day, hands clasped to Sherlock’s cheeks and squeezing just a little as he engulfed Sherlock and sent his head spinning.

He heard a sound that maybe came from his own lips but he didn’t recognise it. All he could focus on was John and John’s mouth and tongue and he clutched at his friend’s shoulder and held on as he tried desperately to hold back.

John’s moans were all Sherlock could hear and he tried to keep his eyes open, afraid that he was going to drift onto some unknown plane of pleasure and lose this if he didn’t focus. John. _John._ “John,” he cried out as John released his cock and gave his cheeks another firm squeeze.

“Are you with me? Sherlock?” John asked, peering into his face now, intent and concerned as he looked down on Sherlock.

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Is this what you had in mind?”

Sherlock let out a sigh and raised his head a little to look at John more clearly. “No, honestly, nothing could have prepared me for you.”

John smiled and kissed him firmly then slid back down his body and with one more kiss to the tip of his cock he went lower, pushing Sherlock’s thighs into his chest and he felt the intense pleasure of John’s tongue pressing against his balls and then licking at his hole and Sherlock struggled to keep his hips still. He grabbed the sofa arm and held on as John got to work.

Occasionally he heard himself cry out and every time John would give him a light slap and his tongue would go a little deeper, and then John’s hand slipped around his cock and began to pull and squeeze and he was seconds away now, but he needed a little more, had to have it.

“John, please, please,” he begged, panting out breaths as he desperately tried to get the words out. “Fuck me,” he gritted out as John finally came up for air.

John put two fingers into his mouth and sucked for a moment, never breaking eye contact, and then gently, oh-so-slowly slipped them inside where his tongue had been and Sherlock thought he would explode. In his haze he was aware of John’s medical knowledge and that he was doing this for good reason, but he needed to feel more, and he groaned aloud as John twisted his fingers and pressed inside on a spot Sherlock would remember forever. He was already coming when John finally pushed his cock carefully inside, he gasped and grabbed at John’s combats, tugging him closer and grinding up against his body, trying to get him deeper as his orgasm overwhelmed him. John held him close, his arms hugging around his back as they writhed against each other.

When it was getting to be too much, John’s thrusts slowed perfectly. He eased out and Sherlock let his head fall back, his hand slide up into John's hair. John freed a hand and wrapped it around his own cock, head lowered as he rested his weight on one hand and came all over Sherlock’s chest with a growl.

“Oh God, Sherlock,” John said, gasping for breath. “What just happened?”

“I... I don’t know. John, don’t let me go?” Sherlock whispered, and John held him tighter.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you,” John told him and he was there, lying beside him and gazing into Sherlock’s eyes as he felt his heart and mind calm.

“Yes,” he murmured. He sighed as he wrapped John up with his arms and legs and finally closed his eyes.


End file.
